Number 36
Kevante Boyd '''(born on February 1st, 1995),previously known by the ring name '''Kevan Storm, is an American professional wrestler. He is now a free agent wrestler who goes by the name Number 36. Early life Boyd was born on February 1, 1995 in Shiloh, Illinois at Scott Air Force Base. Boyd grew up in St. Louis and took up martial arts at the young age of 8 joining Yoshukai Karate under the tutelage of Lloyd Gardner. He would later be pulled out of the school because of financial inconsistencies after obtaining his red belt. Boyd would soon start attending Char-Lee's Karate where he was instructed by Charles and Lee Bolden. After 3 years he would obtain his 1st degree black belt. With his first black belt obtained Boyd would infuse what he learned with basic wrestling. He started Boyd's Wrestling Club, which would later evolve into the School Of Storm. Boyd returned back to Yoshukai to finish what he had started. He quickly fished receiving his 1st degree black belt from there as well. He would walk away from karate with two 1st degree black belts. Boyd created Boyd's Wrestling Club, at the age of 10, to help train others his age in the art of self defense and to practice professional wrestling. It's member's consisted of Stephon Delap (his cousin), Emelie Xavier (a Canadian professional wrestler), and others that stayed in his neighborhood. Boyd played football for two years at Clyde C. Miller Career Academy. He played defensive tackle his freshman year and right offensive tackle his junior year. He refused to play his senior year due insufficient minutes his junior year and a chance to dual-enroll into Ranken Technical College. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit Ultimate Championship Wrestling (2010-2011) Storm started out in tag team called The Ken & Kev Konnection or The KKK in UCW. Ken & Kevan were heels with Ken being the leader and mouthpiece of the group. Ken was willing to do whatever it takes to get a win, however Kevan preferred getting clean wins and proving to others he was the better competitor. Kevan, though underrated, was the technical guru once defending the tag titles successfully in a 1 on 2 handicap match. They claimed the tag team championships on their 4th match in the company and never lost them. This team saw great success being undefeated until the two decided to part ways and Ken left the company. After the departure of Ken, Storm started his singles career. Many saw Kevan as the underdog without his tag partner but he proved them wrong. He continued his streak going 6-0. He became the Number 1 contender for the UCW World Heavyweight Championship. Before he could have his match another jealous superstar would run him over with their car sitting him on the sideline and this led to him being released from the company. Ruthless Extreme Wrestling (2012-2013) Kevan Storm was scouted by Rick Legend, now Ricky Duncan, to come into REW as his tag partner. Kevan Storm declined the offer and went into singles competition. Kevan encountered very talented superstars and did not capture a title in this company however, he did claim the REW Money In The Bank briefcase putting all the champions on edge. With this briefcase and undefeated streak, at the time, of 6-0 he was approached by another undefeated icon in the sports world Floyd Mayweather Jr. who offered him the opportunity to join The Money Team. Storm excepted and was given a duffel bag with 1 Million dollars as "inspiration" to stay undefeated. Storm would place that money in a bet on his next match against an icon of the business. With his record moving to 7-0 he profited greatly and was looking to take over. He assembled a stable The Money Team Mafia who would capture the companies championships while he worried about his streak. His streak was short lived making it to 9-0 before a match with Rick Legend would end it. The stipulation was Money vs. Career and the guest referee, Jacob Hillz, would fast count Storm while he was being rolled up. This caused Storm to leave behind his stable along with the company. Xbox Wrestling Entertainment (2014) Kevan Storms debut in XWE, a company endorsed by Microsoft, was extremely unexpected. He joined as a tag competitor and did singles matches every other show. He remained lower mid-card watching others receive opportunity after opportunity growing impatient of waiting for his chance. The company began to collapse causing a split of the roster while other wrestlers walked out. This lack of talent caused for Kevan Storm to be moved into the title picture he so desperately wanted before. He had two options, leave the company with all of his friends and associates or stay and fight for the championship. He decided to walkout the day of the company minutes before his match with no intention of going back. The next night, the champion called out Kevan Storm claiming he wanted a challenge and that Storm was leaving to keep his undefeated streak in tact. (Storm was backstage speaking to the owner about his official leave and termination of contract while this was going on.) Storm did not appreciate this and made his was to the ring. He performed one final match for the XWE World Heavyweight Championship claiming if he won he would still leave the company. After Kevan Storm's victory he kept his word leaving the company. (Some speculate he was replaced with a lookalike to fight as champion in his place.) Wrestling Revolution Project (2015-2016) Feud with The Bloodline Kevan Storm has been with WRP since late December 2015. Kevan Storm was recruited by Aaron Bomber to join the company and Aaron's stable The Anti-Heroes. The Anti-Heroes were immediately feuding with The Bloodline before the beginning of the first event. Bomber had decided that Storm was his pick to become future face of the company marketing the business around his "Super Rookie". Marcus Smith claimed he was the greatest free agent in existence, while his brother Danny Harris felt superior given that he owned a CTO contract and had the bigger name in the company. This Battle of egos led to The Anti-Heroes vs. The Bloodline.The Anti-Heroes won the match on January 1, 2016 as Marcus superkicked Bomber, who was not the legal man, and turned around into a Rainmaker. Kevan Storm picked up the victory but the fight was not over. The four competitors continued to brawl until security would come break it up.This led to Kevan Storm vs. Marcus Smith at the second event on January 3, 2016. Marcus seemed to have to have the upper hand until Bomber's music hit and he began walking down the ramp. Danny Harris would then run and attack Bomber from behind. As the Marcus and the referee were distracted by the fight at ringside, Storm would low blow Marcus before rolling him into a schoolboy pin. Danny Harris sees the low blow and slid in the ring. He would start attacking Kevan Storm. This ruled Storm winner by DQ and another brawl would ensue. This one didn't end to well for The Bloodline as Marcus was powerbombed into the ring-post and escorted away by paramedics. The next week Danny would face Aaron Bomber in a match with Storm at ringside. Storm distracted Danny allowing Bomber to take advantage and put Danny away.The Rivalry came to an end at WRP: Las Vegas where during the match Kevan storm would knock Marcus of of the top rope with a chair. This led to a disqualification. After the ringing of the bell Bomber and Storm would continue the beat down on Marcus and Danny until medics rushed to the ring. Feud with Aaron Bomber Aaron Bomber and Kevan Storm were undefeated in tag team competition until they had a match with 8 Myles, Myles Carter and T-Rash Steven. 8 Myles were arguing about who would start the match. Bomber would yell to Storm to take advantage of the situation. Storm was laughing at the two argue while Bomber seemingly grew inpatient on the ropes. Bomber would get in the ring and pop-up powerbomb Storm. The team of 8 Myles looked confused until Bomber started screaming "Pin him! Pin him now!". T-Rash would run and cover a wounded Storm handing him first loss in the company. The next week on April 15, 2016 Storm would defeat bomber in a match in Jackson, Mississippi. Bomber angered by this loss would announce the next week Storm would be competing in a gauntlet and the winner of the gauntlet would face him in Atlanta in a "very special match". Storm would defeat the first two participants T-Rash and Myles swiftly but was faced with a challenge as his last match was against Tiki Wild. It seemed as if Storm was about to capture victory setting in in the corner for the Rainmaker. Bomber would come running down the ramp and spear Storm disqualifying Tiki Wild from the match. The next week Storm would face Bomber in a no DQ match. Storm was put away after Bomber powerbombed him onto the ring apron. The match was ruled in favor of Bomber by way knock out. Storm was carried out by paramedics as Bomber announced that was the first official WRP World Heavyweight Championship match and that he was the new and rightful champion. Cherish The Opportunity (2016- ) On October 25, 2016 Kevan Storm was drafted with in the CTO Draft with the number 8 pick, along side his cousin Stephon Delap, to CTO Voltage. Fun Facts The Rainmaker Kevan Storm has used the superkick for a long time but it's name wasn't always "The Rainmaker". The original Rainmaker was when he would grab someone from the apron and slap them with, or throw, money in their face. Sweet Dreams Before his superkick adopted the name Rainmaker, it was the Sweet Dreams Superkick. This was apart of his Don't Sleep gimmick in which he would use The Insomniacs Dropkick, set up the Sweet Dreams Superkick and then finish his opponent with the Dream Catcher. Tag-Team Guru Since the beginning of his career Kevan Storm has tagged with at least 6 different superstars. Personal life In February of 2016 Boyd began dating Zoey Alverada. She was a French movie star who had made her way into the wrestling business. The two would be seen together in places such as Los Angeles, St. Louis, and even Paris. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Rainmake''r (Superkick, with theatrics) - 2012-present ** ''Dream Catcher I ''(Omega Driver/Leg hook belly-to-back suplex lifted and dropped into a piledriver) - 2012 -2014 ** ''Dream Catcher II ''(Vertical suplex piledriver) - 2014-2015 ** ''Dream Catcher III (Over the shoulder cutter) - 2015-present ** Extra Point ''(Punt Kick) - 2011 ** ''Body Bagged ''(Sleeper Hold) - 2011-2012, 2018-prensent * '''Signature moves' ** 5'' Star Dropkick'' (Dropkick, sometimes to the knee) ** Backhand chop ** Crippler Crossface ** End Zone (Spear); 2011-2013 ** Figure Four, sometimes inverted ** Multiple suplex variations *** Delayed vertical suplex *** German suplex *** Picture Perfect Suplex (Belly-to-back suplex) occasionally followed by a kip up *** Rock-a-bye Baby Suplex ''(Swinging leg hook belly-to-back suplex) ** ''Perfect Storm (STF variation into an anaconda vise into an armbar) ** P.T.S. / Put to Sleep (Reverse STO); 2013-2015 ** Spear through the second and top ropes to an opponent standing on the apron * Wrestlers managed ** Aaron Bomber * With Stephon Delap ** Double team finishing moves *** Rainmaker (Kevan Storm) into a Cutter (Stephon Delap) *** Flapjack (Kevan Storm) / Cutter (Stephon Delap) combination, sometimes onto a table *** Diving DDT (Stephon Delap) and Dream Catcher (Kevan Storm) combination *** Double Superkick *** Double cutter * Nicknames ** "King of the Ladder Match" ** "Mr. 5K per Superkick" ** "Mr. 50K per Superkick" ** "Mr. Make It Rain" ** "Mr. Superkix & Chill" ** "The Ambassador of G.O.O.D. Wrestling"' ' ** "The Rainmaker" ** "The Super Rookie" * Entrance themes ** "Till I Collapse" by Eminem (UCW; 2011) ** "Till I Collapse (Filth Dubstep Remix)" by Eminem (UCW; 2012) ** "Almost Famous" by Eminem (REW/XWE; 2012-14) ** "Quite Slumber" by Shadow6Nothing9 (2015) ** "Bad Guy" (Last Verse) By Eminem (2015-2016) ** "'''Phenomenal" by Eminem (October 2015-2018) ** "No Turning Back" By Untracked Prod. & Soul MuZick (WRP; April 2016-June 26, 2016) ** "A Deity's Storm" by Blumenkanye (CTO; November 29, 2016 - 2018) '''Wrestlers trained * Mykhaila Mitchell * Stephon Delap * Violet Perez * Vixen * Zoey Starr Championships and accomplishments * Ruthless Extreme Wrestling ** Money in the Bank Winner (1 time) * Ultimate Championship Wrestling ** UCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) * Xbox Wrestling Entertainment ** XWE Global Heavyweight Champion (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record See also: Luchas de Apuestas External Links * Twitter * YouTube Channel * Ask.fm Category:Wrestler Category:WRP Category:Xbox Category:Superstar Category:CTO Category:CTO Voltage